


Health

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones "has his way" with an evasive captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [О здоровье](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554214) by [Crazy_Maestro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro), [Star_Trek_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016)



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim’s halfway down the corridor when Bones is on him, falling in stride like usual. Jim’s instinct is: “Not now, Bones, I’m busy.”

“The hell you are; your shift just ended,” Bones points out, followed by, “And this isn’t about your check-up, even though you _are_ very overdo.” 

Jim’s torn between frowning and rolling his eyes, so instead he glances back. His steps slow down, and Bones slings an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in closer. “I wanted to discuss some... other things with you.”

“Other things?” Jim’s gut instinct is suspicion. Bones never willingly lets him miss a medical exam, and yet Jim manages to miss every single one. He slows considerably, and when they reach a fork in the hallway, Bones leads him down the opposite corridor from the one Jim had intended to take. 

“Other things,” Bones clarifies, and he raises his eyebrows, communicating something less than savory. Jim stops walking entirely, searching Bones’ eyes hard to double-check. Bones nudges him to make him keep walking, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I was wondering if you’d join me in my _personal_ quarters for this... ‘discussion.’” And he licks the shell of Jim’s ear.

Jim shivers. There’s no room for this to be anything else. Half of him can’t believe it. The hallways of the Enterprise are always so busy, but as they get further and further into residential space, they pass an empty corridor Jim can tug Bones into. He keeps his voice low as he asks, “Are you soliciting me?”

“Why not?” Bones smirks. “You’re foolin’ around with everyone else.”

Jim scowls, even though he knows it’s half true. But they’re friends. He’s about to say as much when Bones shoves him abruptly against the wall, pressing their lips together. Jim makes a muffled noise of protest, but that only gives Bones room to shove his tongue in. 

Jim doesn’t fight it. Bones knows what he’s doing. His skilled tongue dominates Jim’s mouth, even when Jim battles it, and Bones’ larger body flattens him against the wall, one leg between his thighs. It’s rubbing into his crotch and doing things to his head. Bones’ lips are slightly chapped, a little rough, and his stubble scratches Jim’s chin. He smells distinctly _masculine_ , and his calloused hands run down Jim’s body, playing him like a harp. When Bones does pull back, Jim doesn’t want him to. 

Jim’s a little breathless, and he waits a few seconds, hoping their lips will reconnect, before he opens his eyes. 

“That was just a taste,” Bones says in a growling sort of voice, low and predatory. “And I can do a lot more than that once these talented hands get involved...” One palm slips over Jim’s crotch for emphasis; Jim automatically arches into it. Chuckling, Bones asks, “You’ll come back to my room, then...?”

Jim can’t remember the last time he turned down an invitation like that. He probably never has. Bones grins, and when Jim pushes off the wall to walk around him, Bones pats his ass. Jim doesn’t even care if any of his crewmembers saw. He lets Bones scoop him back up by the waist, and he’s swept down the hall. 

Why hasn’t he ever thought of this before? Yes, he and Bones are friends, but that doesn’t make Bones any less hot, now that Jim thinks about it. And Jim doesn’t have enough male playmates. Now that they’ll be exploring space together, stuck all the way out there, doesn’t it make sense to start a few... human connections? It’s human nature. He wonders vaguely how long Bones has thought of him like that. 

When they get to Bones’ quarters, Bones turns him around, kissing him and entering the access code. Jim can feel the door sliding open behind him, but he walks in backwards, because Bones is holding him by the waist and kissing him fiercely, warm and with lots of tongue. Bones keeps the lights off, and the door shuts again behind them. They stumble through the dark for a few steps, until something hits the back of Jim’s legs. Bones shoves him over, and Jim lets himself fall onto an unusually high and narrow bed. It’s thin and a little hard, but good enough to mess around on. He lifts up on his elbows, waiting for Bones to join him.

Bones picks Jim’s feet off the floor, puts them on the bed, and leans over next to Jim’s elbow to type something into a control panel on the wire bed frame.

Several straps spring up and wrap over Jim from his head to his feet, suddenly pulling him down. Yelping in surprise, Jim head snaps around—what sort of bed is this? He looks at Bones for answers, and Bones barks, “Lights,” and the lights spring on. 

Temporarily blinded, Jim splutters, “What the hell?”

“I knew you were going to miss your check-up, so I took the liberty of setting up a little med-bay in my quarters and luring you down. Sorry about the straps, but they’re probably necessary.”

“Bones!” Jim jerks towards his ex-friend, but the binds hold him firmly down, so instead he just growls angrily, “I’m going to kill you!”

“See? Necessary.” Bones pulls a hypospray off the table in the corner and says, “Hold still.”


End file.
